bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Godisme
Hammerhead arrancar It is kinda late at night right now so I am using a phone to write to you. May I suggest a page for the hammerhead arrancar (the one who haribel fought when she was a vasto lorde)Luis Gabriel Lamborgini 04:49, March 2, 2011 (UTC) I believe that upon becoming an Arrancar, he has a gained a vast amount of spiritual power. I have seen Mila Rose, Sung-Sun, Tia Harribel, and Apacci being affected by it, and it was pretty big. Episode 284. Should it be listed as Immense or Great Spiritual power? Luis Gabriel Lamborgini 20:52, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I have added "High Spiritual Power" to his P&A section since you gave me permission to. Do you suggest that I should get more Hammerhead Arrancar pictures?Luis Gabriel Lamborgini 02:40, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Gif Hey, I got your gif request. I have something of a backlog of gif requests but with any luck, I'll get them all done later today. So watch the new image upload space! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 08:36, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome ^.^ [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 21:16, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey can u check over Shinigami Task Force vs. Ugaki and see if it needs any changes. I know that it needs the reference placement. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 05:08, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Work Ok once again you and Lia are up. This time for the Bount Invasion.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:17, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I guess doing it as usual will work, though as you said, this Invasion covers a lot of battles, so it'll need more references, I suppose we'll deal with it along the way. I'll start with the intro as usual and you get the prelude and so on. I'll start tomorrow, since it's friday and I have more free time (I should be doing homework now) [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 05:14, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Done with the intro, you can take the prelude whenever you have time. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 06:54, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Right, I might take some time with that since I have to watch thw whole thing again (it's been like... years since I did). Which brings me to the point of do you know where can I find the Bount arc with decent quality and subs? DB's site was taken down so I can't download them from there -_- [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 00:37, March 9, 2011 (UTC) New committee Nomination Hey, Jirachiwish has nominated himself for the committee. Can you please go show your support or opposition on the on the talk page topic. Thanks! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 13:47, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Aaroniero's Plot Expansion/ Pictures Godisme, can I please have permission to expand Aaroniero's plot? I really think his plot is too short for an Espada's. If you let me, I would expand it, and add the following pictures: Aaroniero Revealed.jpg Aaroniero vs Rukia.png Aaroniero Nearly Decaptiates Rukia.png Aaroniero Defeated.png Rukia Having Trouble Against Aaroniero.png Luis Gabriel Lamborgini 15:06, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Can we please co-opperate? It took me three days to finish the entire plot. I went through many manga chapters, and gathered unreferenced material, I did a spelling check that lasted me like 30 minutes, I made each paragraph a summary of their fight (regarding to each chapter), just like Salubri told me to do, as this corresponded to the fight summary project, added pictures that had corresponded to each paragraph's information, and I made sure there weren't many gaps between each paragraph. I put alot of effort into the entire plot and you just adamantly reverted it. I was astonished just to see my hardwork reverted. Put yourself in other people's shoes please. Luis Gabriel Lamborgini 01:38, March 7, 2011 (UTC) How about if I can still expand the plot, and still follow the policies even more. For one thing, I know I followed the Fight Summary Policy. I will have to read up on the image policy though. So would this be a good idea?Luis Gabriel Lamborgini 01:49, March 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Committee Hey God!! Oh wow, really?? Wow didn't see that happening!! I wasn't aware there was an empty seat in the Committee, oops!! Well you know me, I just help out where I can, which is mostly pictures but I do try in other areas!! I know I was absent for a bit due to my current condition but sur if you guys need a hand anywhere, I'd be willing to help out since you guys have helped me in doing stuff!! SunXia (talk) 02:31, March 6, 2011 (UTC) That's fine by me!! And don't worry, its not a big deal if you guys don't need the extra member, I already think you all do a great job!! SunXia (talk) 02:47, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey other me!! Thanks very much, I'm kinda nervous but excited to be on the team though I notice I lack a signature and you guys all look grooved out by comparison hehe!! SunXia (talk) 00:49, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Arrancar's Mask What happens if the remains of an Arrancar's mask are completely taken off?Luis Gabriel Lamborgini 17:19, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Archive Help Godisme, can you please help me? I need help in making a new archive in my talk page. Can you help me out her, cause I'm having trouble.Luis Gabriel Lamborgini 02:12, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Boo I don't see how calling the book guy androgynous is an insult since he/she is clearly effeminate. He looks like a chick and for all we know he could be one! D: Benihime101 (talk) 05:27, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Fight Images Oh shoot, I didn't realise the Fight Summary Articles that needed images had been moved over to the Article Improvement Project, I'd just been going by the completed articles Fight Summary Project page with the (Needs Images) beside it!! Have I been stepping on your toes by adding pics to some of the fights like the Ichigo and Byakuya Vs Kariya fight I added images to?? Hope I haven't!! SunXia (talk) 17:22, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Woop woop, that's grand then!! SunXia (talk) 17:39, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :P srry bout my annoyence i dint know that he wasnt (plus i'm short tempered~) Changing Stuff... About Aizen's profile picture... Sorry I changed his picture without permission, I just thought I had a better screenshot and should use it. Where do we discuss the changes? ya kno no1 likes a smart as so dont go to my page again or ill wreack you pages ...Huh? This is Godisime talking? Ah... sorry, I'm new to this whole thing... Not trying to be a smartass, seriously, I just joined this Wiki. I'll try to read some more on the rules before I mess anything else up. Re: Seizo Image Gallery Thanks, I haven't been able to watch the episode so I didnt realize his full name was revealed. Gallery fixed. 11:31, March 18, 2011 (UTC) No worries, I got everything fixed that I spotted. Our minds must be linked today cause I finished writing that page and hit save two minutes after you finished the article! Now correcting the same thing! 19:46, March 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Kugo Oh sugar, I never meant to offend, I just had a look and that's the one thing that stood out!! I just have an obsession with images!! I could get one it if you wanted me to!! It is a great article otherwise!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 21:47, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Bored eh?? Life finally slowed down for a moment?? I know, how tedious is the Bount Arc, but needs must, quality must be upheld at all times!! I like images, helpstell the story a little!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 21:54, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Template Hey, I was just wondering if there was any way the color of the letters on this template could possibly be changed. It's hard to read the gray letters. IamJakuhoRaikoben 23:10, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. IamJakuhoRaikoben 23:30, March 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: User Troubles Oh, I remember him, are IP-bans not allowed hee because I looked at your blocking request and yeah, he's quite familiar as a boring flamer!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 11:58, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :I've put in a request to Wikia to see if there is anything that can be done to stop him/her reappearing with new accounts every few weeks. Hopefully there is something they can do about it. 13:58, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Just replied on Charit's talk - but can you post a list of the names you identified, please? RandomTime 15:16, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Good news - Wikia's reply is below 11:29, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::"Thanks for contacting Wikia with your question. The user's IP does match that of Iamnofool and A Wikia Helper, and their accounts in turn match some of the others you have listed and/or blocked on your wiki. ::::I have found two IP ranges that seem to cover all the IPs being used and blocked them for you. Hopefully that will take care of the problem; if the user does return please let us know and we can try to widen the range. ::::best, ::::Wendy aka Merrystar ::::Wikia Community Support" Oops I was editing Toshiro's talk page to leave a message, and when I pressed the publish button, somehow the entire page got messed up. Would you please fix it for me? NightTrain (talk) 04:56, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Odd, it seems to have fixed itself, either that or I've finally lost my sanity. Either way just ignore this message. NightTrain (talk) 04:58, March 22, 2011 (UTC) I don't even know what the Rich Text Editor is. I just pressed publish. Thanks for clearing it up quickly though. NightTrain (talk) 05:06, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Loosing time Obviously we have an issue here. TheDevilHand888 isn't back from where ever he is and is way past the time he said he would. Anyhow the amount of time keeps passing and there is information that still needs to be fixed on pages that he was responsible for in the fight summary projects. Im not sure at all what happened to Weedefinition. Arrival in Karakura Town isn't done correctly. The prelude contains to much about previous fights and not about the information that in between the the end of the last fight and the main events of the article. The information should go from Aizen and Gins travel to their arrival in Soul Society. The other story is reflected in Ichigo in his inner world and Isshin in the dangai. Im finding alot of information about Rangiku arriving and Gins association which is prologue information for Gins fight with Aizen it doesn't belong in the Arrival in Karakura Town article at all. The issues of arrival should conclude before Rangiku shows up and at the point Ichigo finally learns the final getsuga tensho (this portion is already correctly placed). I also pretty much fixed the aftermath as that too was going into too much information on future events instead of just stating overall what would end up happening, in other words nothing specific to events thus preventing the need to read the following articles, unless its the end like with Ichigo's fight with Aizen. Uryū Ishida vs. Yoshi has not been done at all. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:26, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Its looking right so far. Good Job.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:52, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Good job with that Uryū Ishida vs. Yoshi fight. I also see the pics are needed for the Ichigo final fight against kariya which i believe you signed up for. Thanks. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 00:44, March 25, 2011 (UTC)